Lily's Crazy Holiday
by LilyLunaPotter15
Summary: Lily meets Devin at a coffee shop and falls for him. What happens when she also has feelings for her best guy friend Cedric? Who will she choose? AU. OC/Lily/Cedric
1. Shopping Spree

**Author's note: Okay, so this is my first fanfic. It's AU and you'll see why later in the story. I kind of worked hard in this story so, please review and tell me what you think. :)**

**So I don't own any of the characters except for Devin White.**

**Okay so enough of me ranting and such. ;) Let's get to the story.**

* * *

The Holidays were getting closer by the minute and as always Lily was out shopping for everybody's Christmas presents. She always loved to start shopping early to get everybody their presents. She was holding a few shopping bags already. She was wearing a white coat that went all the way down to her knees, short jean skirt that went to her knees also with her black high heeled boots that also went to her knees. Lily had her beautiful red hair cascading down her back in curls. Snow started to fall and Lily smiled and went to a small coffee shop. She set the bags down on a chair as she sat down on another chair. A waitress came up to her and Lily simply ordered a hot chocolate. Once the waitress left Lily took out a list from her coat pocket. She checked everybody she had already gotten their presents for.

"Okay, I got James a present, so he's off. I also got Al, dad, Ash, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Rosie, Hugo and Mum a present so their off. This is going to be one long day." Lily whispered to herself.

The waitress came back with one hot chocolate and a few cookies. Lily looked up at her and smiled, "Thank you, but I only ordered a hot chocolate."

The waitress looked at Lily. "These cookies were from that gentleman over there," the waitress said pointing towards a guy. She smiled and left.

Lily quickly turned around and noticed it was a guy from school, but they never talked before. The guy (as if on cue) went over and stood next to a chair that was facing Lily. She held in her breath, she has never noticed how cute he actually is.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" he asked looking at her with those beautiful brown eyes.

Lily nodded; she couldn't get a word out.

The guy looked at Lily, "I'm Devin by the way, Devin White."

Lily smiled, "I... I'm," Lily cleared her throat. "I'm Lily Potter," she squealed out.

Devin smiled as Lily squealed. Lily suddenly felt the room go very hot. "So," Lily tried to go back to her normal voice; she was succeeding so far.

"So, how's your day been so far?" Devin smiled; Lily could feel her heart racing. That smile was driving her insane.

"Well, it's been pretty good, but until I saw you it turned out to be fantastic." Lily tired her best to hide her blush but wasn't succeeding at all.

Devin looked at Lily and smiled wider, "You look so cute when you blush."

Lily did a small giggle, "Thanks, I guess."

She looked up at him, "I have a question."

Devin looked at her, "I have an answer."

Lily let out a breath, "Why are you talking to me now? I mean when we're at school we practically ignored each other. We don't talk or anything. Yeah, I mean we have only, what two classes together. Why now?"

Devin looked at Lily let out a sigh, "I actually did want to talk to you. I've just been too scared," Lily cut him off. "Too scared; scared of what?"

Devin looked Lily in the eyes, his brown eyes piercing into her own chocolate brown eyes. "Scared of what I feel for you."

Lily was left speechless. She has just met the guy and now he was confessing he had feeling for her. Lily looked away from those beautiful brown eyes. She quickly stood up and grabbed her things. Small tears were forming in her eyes. She had been down this rode, she doesn't want to through it again. Devin looked at Lily confused as she left the coffee shop.

He let out a sigh, "The thing is I might be in love with you." Devin stood up and paid for everything. He left the coffee shop and left a different direction that Lily went.


	2. Unforgetable Kiss

**Okay so here is chapter 2. I'm not so sure how long this story will be but let's see how it turns out. :)**

**So I don't own any characters except for Devin White. :) **

**I imagined Devin being Sean Faris, Lily being Renee Olstead and Cedric as Robert Pattison, but that's only me. If you imagined them as someone else then go for it. :D**

* * *

Lily quickly went to her best friend's house. A small tear escaped her eye. It was now rolling down her cheek. She quickly walked up to the front porch and rang the doorbell. She kept on ringing the doorbell. Nobody was answering. Lily put the shopping bags down and looked through her purse. She grabbed her muggle cell out and noticed she had a new message. She quickly looked at the message it was from her best friend Ashley.

'_Lilz, I went on vacation with the family. Sorry last minute thing. I'll talk to you soon.'_

Lily let out a sigh and put her phone back in her bag. She grabbed the shopping bags and started to walk around the neighborhood.

Fifteen minutes later after walking in the snow, Lily walked up to a beautiful home. The lights were on so that meant he was home. Lily loved the Christmas lights that the house had. She walked up to the door and knocked on it.

Cedric Diggory was sitting on his couch reading a book, but his mind was wondering somewhere else. He couldn't concentrate on the book at all. He was wearing normal blue jeans with a navy blue polo shirt. He still looked like he was seventeen. That was because that night at the cemetery, when Voldemort did the killing curse on Cedric it missed him by an inch. He just pretended to be dead and then when everybody left the cemetery. When Harry took Cedric back to Hogwarts, he was taken to the hospital wing. When Cedric was all alone in the hospital wing, a vampire came in that night to feed on some human blood. Since Cedric was the only one at the hospital wing, the vampire decided to feed on him. Once the vampire bit Cedric, Cedric rose up. The vampire got scared and ran off. Slowly the venom of the vampire started to go all over Cedric's body. Cedric didn't know what to do so he left Hogwarts. Nobody knew anything about him; everybody pictured him dead; that was until one day when he was walking out into the rain and he accidently bumped into a red head. They soon became fast friends. Cedric smiled at the memory when he met Lily Luna Potter. He heard someone knocking on the door. He got off the couch and went to go answer the door. He looked through the window to see who was knocking. When he saw it was the girl he was, thinking about Cedric quickly opened the door for her.

He smiled at her, "Hey Lilz, come on in."

Lily smiled and entered the beautiful house.

"Hey Cedric," Lily gave him a small smile.

"Here let me help you with those bags." Cedric grabbed Lily's shopping bags and put them on a chair by the door.

Lily smiled, "Thanks Ced."

Cedric walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He slid off Lily's coat. He smiled and grabbed the white coat and put it in the hall closet. He looked at Lily as she was wearing her short jean skirt that went to her knees and her boots. She was also wearing a beautiful white buttoned up shirt that had a small pink heart where her heart was.

Lily turned around to face Cedric, "Sorry to bother you. Ash wasn't home and well I just walked until I came here."

Cedric smiled, "Lilz, it's no bother at all. You know I'm always here for you."

He walked up to her and put a lose piece of hair behind her ear. Lily closed her eyes as she felt the coldness of his hands touching her cheek.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Cedric said looking at Lily.

Lily opened her eyes and looked at Cedric. She gave him a small smile, "Don't worry about it. I know it's hard for you since you're a vampire. Always being cold and such."

Cedric looked at Lily with a pretend hurt look on his face.

Lily looked at Cedric and smiled, "A very nice vampire that loves me to death and would do anything for me."

"That's more like it," Cedric said hugging Lily. He could smell her coconut perfume that was driving him mad.

Cedric soon let go of the hug and looked at Lily, "I was just about to finish decorating the house. Do you want to help?"

Lily smiled wide, "Yeah, of course."

Cedric grabbed her hand and led her to the living room where a few boxes of Christmas decorations were at. Lily sat down on her knees and opened one of the boxes. She took out ribbons and Christmas lights. She looked around and started decorating the ramp of the stairs, with the ribbons and lights. After almost two hours of decorating the house (muggle style), Lily was trying to put something on top of a door. Cedric watched Lily and laughed, as she was too short to even reach the top of the door. Even with her high-heeled boots on she was still too short. Lily turned around to see a laughing Cedric. She put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, instead of you just looking and laughing at me. Why don't you just help me out instead," Lily said as she turned back around.

Cedric dropped the empty boxes and walked over to where Lily was. He grabbed the item from her hand and put it on top of the door. Cedric noticed it was a mistletoe and he and Lily were standing right under it. Cedric looked down at Lily.

"Lilz," Cedric whispered.

"I know," Lily whispered back.

Cedric slowly wrapped his arm around Lily's waist as Lily's hands went around his neck. Cedric looked at Lily in the eyes then looked at her beautiful kissable lips. Cedric slowly leaned in. Lily closed her eyes and closed the gap between them. Their kiss was full of passion that they both didn't know they had. Lily felt sparks go on as did Cedric. Slowly when they were out of breath, they broke apart. Lily opened her eyes and smiled. Cedric smiled and kissed Lily on the cheek. Lily noticed how perfectly she fit around Cedric's arms. It was like they were meant for each other. Lily leaned her head on Cedric's chest; she could hear his heart beating going faster that usual. She pulled away from him and looked up at him with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Please Review. I'm really enjoying writing this story. Hope you liked the chapter. Don't worry Devin will be invovled in other Chapters as well. :) Love you all!**


End file.
